Gefährliche Spuren/Kapitel 13
|Jahreszeit= |Inhalt=Kapitelzusammenfassung |Vorgänger=Kapitel 12 |Nachfolger=Kapitel 14}} Dieser Artikel beinhaltet alle Verweise vom 13. Kapitel aus dem Buch Gefährliche Spuren. Verweise Sicht *Feuerherz Charaktere *Kurzbart *Ginsterpfote *Moorkralle *Riesenstern *Lahmfuß *Rindengesicht *Weißpelz *Maispfote *Wolkenpfote *Frostfell *Sandsturm *Buntgesicht *Mausefell *Dunkelstreif *Farnpelz *Langschweif *Borkenpelz *Aschenpfote *Rußpelz Erwähnte Charaktere *Blaustern *Rabenpfote *Rauchpfote *Wieselpfote *Wolkenpfote *Tüpfelblatt Sonstige Orte *Wald-Territorium **Moorland ***WindClan-Lager **Hochfelsen **Baumgeviert **DonnerClan-Territorium ***DonnerClan-Lager ****Kinderstube ***Schlangenfelsen Tiere *Kaninchen *Hund *Wühlmaus *Elster *Eichhörnchen Begriffe und Redewendungen *Allgemeine Begriffe: WindClan, DonnerClan, Große Versammlung, SternenClan, Krähenfraß, Frischbeute, Zweibeiner, Gesetz der Krieger *Bezeichnungen für andere Katzen: Einzelläufer, Hauskätzchen *Clanränge: Mentor, Krieger, Schüler, Zweiter Anführer, Anführer, Heiler, Junges *Zeit: Herzschlag, Sonnenaufgang, Monduntergang, Blattleere *Redewendung: "SternenClan sei Dank!", "Krähenfraß aus dir machen", "Still wie schlafende Junge", "Mausehirn" Wissenswertes *Seite 156: Der Satzrest "(...) of gorse (...)" fehlt im Deutschen (vgl. Seite 137 von A Dangerous Path) *Seite 156: "(...) roch er die Duftmarken des WindClans, (...)" - statt Duftmarken müsste es nur Duft oder Geruch heißen, da im Original die Rede von the scent of WindClan ist und die Clans Duftmarkierungen zudem nur an den Grenzen setzen (vgl. Seite 137 von A Dangerous Path) *Seite 157: Moorkralle wird fälschlicherweise als gefleckt beschrieben. *Seite 157 "(...) mit wenigen Metern Abstand (...)" - Die Katzen kennen und verwenden unser metrisches System nicht; stattdessen müsste es hier "Schwanzlängen" heißen (vgl. Seite 138 von A Dangerous Path) *Seite 157: Der Satzteil "(...) with a rabbit almost as big as he was, (...)" (zu Deutsch in etwa: "(...) mit einem Kaninchen, das fast so groß wie er selbst war, (...)") wurde im Deutschen mit "(...) mit dem Gewicht des Kaninchens kämpfte, (...)" übersetzt bzw. ersetzt (vgl. Seite 138 von A Dangerous Path) *Seite 158: Das Wort musst vom Satz "Du musst mir einfach vertrauen." ist im Deutschen nicht kursiv geschrieben (vgl. Seite 139 von A Dangerous Path, wo es zur Betonung dient) *Seite 161: "(...) mit steil aufgerichtetem Schwanz (...)" - Statt steil müsste es "langem" heißen, da im Original die Rede von long tail held high ist (vgl. Seite 141 von A Dangerous Path) *Seite 161: Riesenstern wird fälschlicherweise als Anführer des SchattenClans bezeichnet. *Seite 161: Das Wort keine vom Satz "(...) dem DonnerClan keine Beute gestohlen!" ist im Deutschen nicht kursiv geschrieben (vgl. Seite 142 von A Dangerous Path, wo es zur Betonung dient) *Seite 161: Die Wörter DonnerClan uns vom Satz "(...) der DonnerClan uns die Beute gestohlen hat?" ist im Deutschen nicht kursiv geschrieben (vgl. Seite 142 von A Dangerous Path, wo es zur Betonung dient) *Seite 163: Der Satz "Tallstar shrugged." (zu Deutsch in etwa: "Riesenstern zuckte mit den Schultern.") wurde im Deutschen mit "Riesenstern wiegte bedächtig den Kopf." übersetzt bzw. ersetzt (vgl. Seite 144 von A Dangerous Path) *Seite 164: "(...) Grenze zu unserem Gebiet lebt, (...)" - Statt unserem müsste es "eurem" heißen, da im Original die Rede von edge of your territory ist (vgl. Seite 144 von A Dangerous Path) *Seite 164: Der Abschnitt "(...), and for Ravenpaw to carry the message all the way to the ThunderClan camp before Bluestar would be leaving to launch her attack. Fireheart sent a silent prayer to StarClan that Onewhisker would be able to find Ravenpaw easily on the Twoleg farm." fehlt im Deutschen (vgl. Seite 145 von A Dangerous Path) *Seite 165: "Riesenstern sah Feuerherz skeptisch an." - Statt skeptisch müsste es "mit zusammengekniffenen Augen" heißen, da im Original die Rede von with narrowed eyes ist (vgl. Seite 145 von A Dangerous Path) *Seite 165: Der Satzteil "(...) pinpointed the creature more by scent than sight." (zu Deutsch in etwa: "(...) machte die Beute mehr über den Geruch als die Sicht aus.") wurde im Deutschen mit "(...), die er kaum sehen konnte." übersetzt bzw. ersetzt (vgl. Seite 145-146 von A Dangerous Path) *Seite 166: Der Satzrest "(...) about that." fehlt im Deutschen (vgl. Seite 146 von A Dangerous Path) *Seite 166: "(...) dem alten Krieger (...)" - Statt alten müsste es "älteren" heißen, da im Original die Rede von the older warrior ist (vgl. Seite 147 von A Dangerous Path) *Seite 168: Der Satzrest "(...), nudging him to speak." fehlt im Deutschen (vgl. Seite 148 von A Dangerous Path) *Seite 172: Das Wort Glück vom Satz "(...) ziemlich viel Glück." ist im Deutschen nicht kursiv geschrieben (vgl. Seite 152 von A Dangerous Path, wo es zur Betonung dient) *Seite 173: Das Wort du vom Satz "(...) du bist ein Feigling." ist im Deutschen nicht kursiv geschrieben (vgl. Seite 152 von A Dangerous Path, wo es zur Betonung dient) *Seite 173: Der Satz "I'm not going to be clawed apart for any cat." fehlt im Deutschen (vgl. Seite 153 von A Dangerous Path) *Seite 173: Der Satzteil "(...) isn't something you stick to just (...)" (zu Deutsch in etwa: "An (...) hält man sich nicht nur, wenn (...)") wurde im Deutschen mit "(...) stellt man nicht infrage (...)" übersetzt bzw. ersetzt (vgl. Seite 153 von A Dangerous Path) *Seite 174: Der Satz "Well, I will go." (zu Deutsch in etwa: "Also/Nun, ich werde mitkommen.") wurde im Deutschen mit "Also, ich komme jedenfalls mit." übersetzt bzw. ersetzt, zudem müsste dann noch das Wort ich oder werde kursiv geschrieben werden, um die Betonung darauf zu legen (vgl. Seite 153 von A Dangerous Path) *Seite 174: Der Begriff "kits", also "Junge" wird fälschlicherweise mit "Kinder" übersetzt (vgl. Seite 153 von A Dangerous Path) *Seite 174: Der Satzrest "(...) in a battle we don't have to fight." (zu Deutsch in etwa: "(...), in einem Kampf/Gefecht, den/das wir gar nicht erst kämpfen müssen.") wurde im Deutschen mit "(...) in einem Gefecht (...), während wir nicht mitkämpfen." übersetzt bzw. ersetzt (vgl. Seite 153 von A Dangerous Path) *Seite 175: Das Wort verlassen vom Satz "(...) das Lager verlassen haben." ist im Deutschen nicht kursiv geschrieben (vgl. Seite 154 von A Dangerous Path, wo es zur Betonung dient) *Seite 177: Das Wort gefällt vom Satz "Mir gefällt es nicht, (...)" ist im Deutschen nicht kursiv geschrieben (vgl. Seite 157 von A Dangerous Path, wo es zur Betonung dient) Quellen en:A Dangerous Path/Chapter 13nl:Gevaar!/Hoofdstuk 13 Kategorie:Verweise